


Our Secret

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Secret Identity, secret identity shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris gets a little miffed with the Flash one day.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of a fic I've never posted lmao. Someday when I figure out what I wanna do with it, I might post it. Also this is my 25th fic on here so yay me!

Iris jogged lightly down the street, her sensible shoes hitting the ground in a steady beat. Her cameraman, a recent addition to her team. Iris had her doubts about starting her own newspaper, but Barry had nudged her ad reassured her until Iris decided that Barry was right. She could, in fact, tell the stories she wanted to tell and eventually Iris’s self run operation had a faithful and sizeable readership and a small crew of people. Recently, with even more metahumans appearing post particle accelerator, the Flash was one of the few metahumans that allowed her picture or video taken.

 

Right now, the city was in a state of disarray from this afternoon’s fight and Iris wanted to be the first to get an exclusive from the Flash, and she had to be quick. It was lucky that Iris didn’t mind dodging falling rubble and the occasional blast. She and her cameraman, Tom were first on the scene.

 

“Flash! Flash, I’m Iris West-Allen from Central City Citizen, can I get a statement about the event from this afternoon?” she called when she was in shouting distance. Her mic, a small, but serviceable piece of equipment that she’d had to scour the internet for. The Flash, tall and imposing offered her  a confident grin and nodded at her and the cameraman, leaning back when her mic was a little too close. She pulled it back and waited for him to respond. Iris had written about the Flash back when her newspaper was just a blog, and she was quite familiar with the Scarlet Speedster now, and he was familiar with her.

 

“Well, it started as a heist committed by the rogues, only they were double crossed by their partners and it resulted in a battle, which as you can see came onto the streets,”

 

“Where did this heist take place?” She fired back, barely remembering to bring the mic back so she could be heard.

 

“I’m not at liberty to discuss an ongoing case with the public Miss West,” he answered. Iris furrowed her brow, annoyed that he’d left off her husband’s name. 

 

“Well can you tell me who all was involved? Who led the heist?” she asked. Flash crossed her arms and turned, watching as police began to question other witnesses.

 

“As far as my information is, the Snart Siblings, known as Captain Cold and Golden Glider planned the heist along with the Pied Piper and Heatwave. All four are currently in police custody,” he informed.

 

“And who were their partners?”

 

“That, Miss West, I am still trying to find out.” he said with a charming, television smile. Iris gritted her teeth in her mouth before going in for the kill.

 

“Flash, is there any truth to the allegations that you’re affiliated with S.T.A.R. Labs?”

 

She seemed to have caught him off guard with the question, and Iris patted herself on the back but kept her poker face.

 

“Where are you getting that assumption from, may I ask?”

 

“Not an assumption, a hunch. And I’d like to keep my sources private. But what do you say to that, Flash?” she asked. Flash tilted his head.

 

“Well I’d say that I wouldn’t mind working with the folks at S.T.A.R. Labs, but I work alone, Miss West. Unless of course, I’m working with the news media,” he said with a wink. Iris turned her face away from the camera so that she could frown.

 

“Flash, I have a few more questions to ask about the heist.” she said, wanting to get back on task. The Flash smirked, and winked at Iris.

 

“I’d be willing to answer those questions off record, Miss West.”

 

“It’s West-Allen, actually,” she said, unable to help herself. The Flash  _ knew _ she was married and she was offended that he would pretend that he didn’t know. And the flirting was just so unprofessional and uncalled for.

 

“Excuse me, Mrs. West-Allen. But it looks like I’ve gotta run,” he said and Iris felt indignance rise up.

 

“Wait--” but with a great gust of wind and a crackle of electricity, he left. Iris smiled professionally at the camera, “This was Iris West-Allen with Central CIty Citizen, that was the Flash, our own Scarlet Speedster.”

 

Iris spent the rest of her afternoon gathering testimonials from civilians and police officers alike, before packing up and sending her cameraman home.

 

She went home as well, and used the information she’d gotten to put together a reasonable timeline of events and then wrote a simple story and when she figured she couldn’t add anything new, she sent it to her assistant who would proofread and then send it back to be posted. Iris’s team consisted of herself, a cameraman, a part-time photographer, her assistant, and an IT girl who made sure the site didn’t crash. Iris worked through the evening and only looked up when she heard Barry come home.

 

“Iris? Are you home?”

 

“Yeah babe, I’m in the kitchen!” she replied, glancing back at the oven. Twenty minutes until the lasagna was done, but Iris was sure it wouldn’t be enough to keep him full anyway, which is why she had enough for a second lasagna nestled in the bottom of the oven, cooking alongside the first one.

 

“So, how was your day?” he asked, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and sitting next to her, while she browsed the internet, trying to find more account of what happened for curiosity’s sake.

 

“Oh, it was alright. The Flash was  _ really _ annoying today though,” she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Barry’s lips twitched as he pulled out his phone and scrolled on it casually.

 

“Really? He just seems so charming though,” he said teasingly, knocking his foot against hers.

 

“You think so? I thought maybe he was a little arrogant and he wasn’t being very helpful,” she said pointedly, looking at Barry.

 

“Well, maybe he decided to be a bit more secretive about his superhero work because his wife told him to,” he raised an eyebrow and Iris pouted.

 

“Yeah I’m sure that was why he kept calling me by the wrong name. Which is funny since it’s his name in the first place!” she rounded on him, ignoring her laptop, only to see Barry grinning at her, his chin resting in his palm.

 

“What was that, baby?” he asked smugly.

 

Iris rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop her smile.

 

“Oh shut up. You’re insufferable.” she made a face and he leaned forward, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss there.

 

“I just couldn’t help myself. Ever since you started the newspaper we can’t do cases together and I miss it,”

 

“Really? I mean I have to admit it’s fun to flirt with the Flash, but since I’m the only one who knows the Flash is my husband I can’t really flirt with him on camera,” she pointed out.

 

“Even if your husband doesn’t mind?” he asked seductively, stroking the inside of her wrist.

 

“Even then. No way am I making you look bad on camera,” she said shaking her head and leaning over to kiss his cheek. Barry sighed at her touch and she smiled at him. “Now, since you’re home and we have some free time, how about we get started on that television show you wanted to watch.”

 

She stood up smoothly and Barry raised an eyebrow, following her.

 

“Really? But you know we could  _ also _ be having sex also,” he pointed out but he joined her at the couch anyway, resting his arm around her shoulder and connecting the streaming account to the television. Iris snuggled up to him and promptly stopped paying attention when the show started, although she watched Barry get sucked into the show and almost felt bad for him when the timer let them know that dinner was ready.

 

“Come on honey you have to eat. Remember what happened when you skipped dinner once?” she asked pointedly, scooping a heaping portion of lasagna onto his plate.

 

“Iris I’m fine.”

 

“Have you gotten thinner?” she asked peering at him with a critical eye. Barry accepted the plate grudgingly and Iris sighed.

 

“You need to eat more Barry. If you feel hungry, eat. When you feel dizzy, eat. If you get tired eat. Are you hydrating?” she asked. Barry put down his plate and pulled Iris into an embrace.

 

“Honey I promise you that you don’t have to worry. Also, I’m pretty sure that as long as I eat enough calories I should be okay. I did a blood test and it looks like I’m a little malnourished so as long as I keep eating enough I’ll be okay.”

 

Iris sighed.

 

“Okay. I trust you. But if you need me to do anything, you let me know okay? I don’t want you to feel like you’re doing this alone. We’re our own team.” she said and Barry nodded pecking her forehead.

 

Iris smiled up at him and when he went to grab a water bottle, she snuck another scoop onto his plate sneakily. When he turned back to the plate, he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Really? You think I wouldn’t notice?” he asked. Iris shrugged, plating her own meal.

 

“What? Maybe I just want to feed my man?” she walked passed him, hip checking him as she walked back to the living room and plopped onto the couch.

 

“I like being your man,” he said with a cheeky smile. Iris laughed and blew him a kiss.

 

“I love you too, babe. Now, let’s keep watching the show before you pass out in your dinner,” she said eagerly snuggling up to him.


End file.
